His Butterfly
by Graciegoo
Summary: Claude has found a mate...only trouble is it's you


p style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; line-height: 18px;"(Y/N) sighed, once again the Trancy was sick. It wasn't easy for her, she didn't usually like going over to the Trancy manor because of the way that Alois Trancy would treat her for being a female doctor. She didn't usually work for the rich, she much rather help the middle class and the poor seeing as they were kinder than the rich. But then again, going to the Trancy manor would mean spending more time with the man who had caught her interest, Claude Faustus. The man with the porcelain white skin, those beautiful ebony locks, and those unforgettable golden eyes. She hated to admit it to herself, but she had fallen in love with the mysterious butler./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; line-height: 18px;"br /She walked to the front door and knocked, and of course not a second later the Trancy butler opened the doorbr /br /"I see you came" He answered as emotionless as always. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, this man was a mystery to her, then again most /br /"Where is he?" (Y/N) asked, stepping inside of the mansionbr /br /"Right this way," Claude said turning his back to her and making his way through the maze that they called a mansion. Soon enough Claude opened the door that led to /br /"Why do you always get her" Alois spat with disgustbr /br /"She is the best doctor in the country highness" Claude answered. (Y/N) set down her bag and got out her stethoscopebr /br /"Can you lift up your shirt for me?" She asked him. With a turn of his head he gradually lifted up his shirt. She checked his heartbeat, his temperature, and his blood /br /"You seem to have caught a cold. You are wheezing slightly, and your sinuses are stuffed. I would suggest steam twice a day, once when you wake up and before you go to bed" (Y/N) said gathering up her things. She then searched through her bag and pulled out a bottle and handed it to Claudebr /br /"In case his cold gets worse this should help, but only if it gets worse" She instructed Claude. He nodded quietly, and put the bottle in his /br /"You should get better within a few days, so I would just stay in bed if you don't want it to worsen." (Y/N) told Alois sternlybr /br /"Like I would listen to a woman" He sneered at her, causing her to roll her eyes. (Y/N) sat up and exited the room, the butler following herbr /br /"Might you stay for a cup of tea?" He inquired emotionless. She pondered a minute before noddingbr /br /"A cup of tea sounds delightful" She said, giving a small smile. Claude nodded and walked her to the courtyard and brought out a tray of tea. He poured her a cup and put in two sugars, just how she takes it time after /br /"Seems you have remembered how I take my tea" (Y/N) smiled, taking a small sipbr /br /"Of course" He saidbr /br /"It's nice you seem to notice" (Y/N) said, causing the stoic butler to smirk /br /"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't?" He asked, and (Y/N) chuckled softlybr /br /"Well I do not know. It is late, I should be going" She said standing up and dusting off her pants slightlybr /br /"A woman should not be wearing pants" Claude commented, which brought a smile to the young girls facebr /br /"I find dresses uncomfortable, and I feel much better in pants" She smiled innocently at the tall butler. She had to look up seeing as he was 6'2 and she was only a measly 5'7. Claude let a ghost of a smile grace his features for a split second as he led her to the front door. Before they made it to the door Claude pinned the young doctor to the wall. (Y/N) was shocked, with mouth was opened slightly as a small gasp escaped her. Claude leaned in close and study her astonished /br /"How old are you?" He questioned. (Y/N) blinked and looked at him in disbelief. He pinned her to a wall for her age?br /br /"2-23" She muttered. He leaned in closer, causing a small blush to break out on her face seeing as she wasn't used to a man, a handsome one at that, being so close to her /br /"Child bearing age" He muttered under his breath. He pulled away, keeping her pinned, and scanned up a down her bodybr /br /"Long luscious legs, an ass, quite a big bust, large hips good for bearing children, and a delicate face" He said to her causing her blush to deepen even /br /"And might I say your body type is the most desirable one" He said. (Y/N) was speechless, she had no idea what was going on, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe what he was saying about /br /"I now wonder...what might you look like under those pesky clothes?" He whispered in her /br /"I-I...what?!" She /br /"What might you look like, under those clothes?" He repeated slowly. At this point her face was completely red, her face was burning. He leaned in closer and tilted her head slightly to the side, his eyes flashed pink and he bit down on her neck. (Y/N) winced at the bite, feeling like skin had broken, which it had. Claude tasted her blood and was absolutely hooked, her soul was pure, innocent, and was even more delectable than Ciel Phantomhives'. Claude smirked slightly and released her of his grip, and as soon as he did that she slapped him as hard as she could across his face. His head snapped to the side, a bright red hand print on his /br /"How dare you! I-I have never felt so so...violated in my life!" She /br /"And quite the spirit..." He muttered to himself, turning his head slowly back to /br /"Excuse me?" (Y/N) asked /br /"We can't wait to see you again" He smirked, leading her outside. (Y/N) stood there flustered not really believing what had just /br /br /br /br /br /br /It had been a month since the incident, and her neck had been bothering her. Ever since she had gotten back her neck was burning, there were two tiny puncture marks, like a spiders bite. She would scratch at it but the pain would only increase, she couldn't figure out how to get rid of the pain. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't even sleep properly at night because the burning sensation kept her up at night. She had contemplated going back to the manor and confronting the mysterious butler, but she would always shoot the idea down. Another side affect of the bite was that she was feeling a bit...off. Besides the burning sensation in her neck, her loins were on fire. She couldn't even sit down without squirming in her seat. She didn't know what was going on with her, this had never happened to her before and she wasn't sure if she liked the idea. br /br /Finally, late one night, she decided that it was time to visit the damn butler. She dressed herself in shorts and a simple white button down shirt, and made her way to the Trancy manor. Luckily she actually didn't live far from it, thirty minutes by foot, five by carriage. Soon she reached the manor and knocked on the front door, and the strangest thing happened...the burning sensation in her neck subsided but the burning in her lower regions grew tremendously. She couldn't even stand still, she had to keep moving. Soon the door opened revealing the /br /"You" She said, pointing an accusing finger at himbr /br /"What the hell did you do to me?" Her breathing got heavier, her words coming out in /br /"It is quite good to see you again, oh...aren't we dressed a little indecently?" He smirked slightly. (Y/N) just wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face, but she couldn't do it. She crossed her legs as she stood, her face was completely flushedbr /br /"Do we seem to be having a small problem?" He questioned, if you listened carefully you could hear that he was /br /"I-I d-don't know wh-what you did to me! B-But I want you t-to undo i-it r-r-right now!" She panted, her face a dark crimson colour. Claude gave the faintest chuckle and shook his headbr /br /"I'm quite sorry, but I cannot take back my bite. I have marked you, and it shall stay that way letting all others know who you belong to" He saild calmly. (Y/N) was beyond confused. br /br /"I-I don't b-belong t-to you" She /br /"Oh, but as my mate, you do" He said, his eyes flashing pink. (Y/N)'s eyes widened, what was he? br /br /"M-Mate..." she said breathlesslybr /br /"Yes mate. Though, it is very rare for a demon to choose a human as their mate."br /br /"D-Demon" She panted. It all made sense now, how he was so perfect at everything, how he remembered every detail of her, how he did such incredible tasks no mere human could do. It all hit her like a ton of bricks...and now he had marked her as his mate. Before she realized what had happened Claude pinned her to the wall, his lips hungrily on hers. Her mind protested, but her body gave in. She could feel Claude smirk against her lips. He slid his tongue across her bottom ip wanting access, but she denied him. He growled lightly and spread her legs with his knee, rubbing it against her aching cunt. A moan escaped her and he darted his tongue in her mouth, exploring everything he possibly could, leaving no place untouched. (Y/N) couldn't help but moan as his tongue swirled against hers, and soon they were locked in a fierce battle. He soon pinned her tongue down and pulled away, a string of saliva between them. Her cheeks were flushed a dark red and she was panting as she looked into his golden eyes. He leaned down and bit the mark he made, causing her to wince. Everything was grew dark until she fell limp in his arms...br /br /br /br /When (Y/N) regained consciousness again, and she felt that familiar twinge in her nether regions. She groaned and crossed her legs, hoping that it would go awaybr /br /"I can fix that for you" His voice rung out throughout the room. (Y/N) looked up and saw those familiar golden eyes glowing in the darkness of the /br /"Please..." She panted out, wanting this torture to end. Suddenly candles were lit, illuminating the room in a golden glow. She looked down at herself and saw that her pants had been removed but her panties were still there and so was her buttoned down shirt. She looked around the room and saw that is was quite fancy, and the bed that she was on was the softest that she ever felt, the blankets were like silk. She moved slightly, liking the way that they moved underneath her. She looked back up at the butler who had sadly caught her interest, and saw that he was in the same suit as always, which she seemed to find quite /br /"It is not polite to stare" He said as emotionless as ever, yet he held a lustful glint in his eyes. He walked over to her and sat down besides her, taking off his shoes and socks, and removing his coat. (Y/N) couldn't deny it any longer, he was drop dead gorgeous and the more he removed, the more she longed for him. He turned to her, a small smirk on his lips as he saw the way that he was staring at /br /Claude would never admit it, but he had human feelings for her. A strange thing for a demon to develop, yet somehow this mortal had caught his eye. Maybe it was the first time that she came to the mansion? The way that she would give him those independent lectures, or how she would handle his highness. Maybe it was her attitude? Or they way that she held herself when she walked, how she seemed to have this regal air to her. Whatever it was he couldn't seem to put his finger on it, but he didn't care at /br /The only time that he would get to see her was when his highness was sick, so he started to go out of his way to make him sick. Though he would only get to spend a small amount of time with her whenever she came, he quite enjoyed himself. br /br /In this world every demon has a mate, usually they are another demon but in extremely rare cases, the mate can be human, though this is the first recorded account of it happening. A demon knows when they first see their mate, but to make it official they need brand them with their mark, and consummate it. So before he had to make her a demon, he would have his way with her. He wanted her to writhe under his touch and moan out his name, he wanted to stretch her to her absolute limit, he wanted to feel as she dug her nails into his back leaving her mark on him. He wanted to bruise her perfect neck, let the world see who she belonged to, so he was going to make his wishes come /br /(Y/N) squirmed on the bed, she was getting impatient as he began to unbutton his shirt and expose his chest. Oh how (Y/N) longed to touch him, and run her fingers up and down it but for now she had to keep herself calm. Claude smirked as he soon began to crawl towards her, like a predator stalking his prey, until he was on top of her. His eyes trailed up and down her body, watching the way that she would occasionally squirm. He took one of his hands and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Her breasts were still covered by the thin layer of fabric that separated them. Her breathing became heavy, and oh how he noticed. Her chest would move up and down erratically, and how each time she would exhale the shirt would fall just a little bit, keeping the real prize hidden. His eyes glazed over with lust, and he took of his glasses, revealing his whole face, and folded them and placed them on the table besides the bed. He brought one of his hands to his mouth and bit his glove sliding it off his hand to reveal his long slender fingers, his black nails, and his pentagram. (Y/N) bit her lip softly, finding what he was doing to be extremely attractive, and it didn't help that he did the same thing to the other hand. br /br /A blush took over her face, and it made its way to her ears, neck, and chest. Claude finally decided to end the torture and literally ripped off her shirt, exposing her chest to him. She blushed brightly and moved her arms to cover herself, but he knew she was going to do that so he pinned her arms down. She looked at him, begging him with her eyes, and he decided to finally put her out of her misery. He captured her lips in a lustful kiss, slithering his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth but she didn't want him to have all the dominance. She soon began to fight back, showing that she wasn't going to give in that easyily. He growled and bit her lip which caused her to gasp, and for him to pin her tongue down. He soon broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them, and kissed her jaw causing her to shake with excitement. He made his way down her neck until he came to the spot in beteen the neck and the shoulder. He smirked against her neck, and she could feel it, and he began to suck. This action threw her over the end and she let out a rather loud moan, and she began to squirm under him. Soon he pulled away and examined the large bruise he had left and began to kiss his way to her neck and left small feather kisses along her collar bone. She moaned quietly at this action and encouraged him to go lower. The blush on her chest had deepened until she was a dark crimson red all over. He nipped softly, leaving small bruises along her collar bone until he reached her breasts. He took a moment to admire them, they were round and perfect in every way. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck while he moved one hand to her other breast and began to feel her up. (Y/N) gasped, not expecting this at all. With one of her hands finally free she moved it up to his ebony locks and pulled at them gently which caused his growl. She could feel the vibrations resonating throughout her chest and she loved it. Soon he switched to the other breast and began to suck it. She let out quiet moans, the heat between her legs becoming /br /The hand that was massaging her breast soon started to drift lower and lower until they were playing with the strap of her panties. (Y/N) didn't realize what was going on, she was too busy to notice with him paying so much attention to her breast. He moved his hand to her completely soaked panties, and moved them aside to cup her wet cunt. (Y/N) arched her back at the action, her eyes widening and her heart began to pound. Claude detached himself from her nipple and gave her a sly /br /"My my, excited aren't we?" He asked in a lecherous tone. (Y/N) looked at him, and he slowly slid a finger inside of her causing her to gasp /br /"Do you like this?" He asked he, and she couldn't even form words so she nodded her head. He snickered slightly and softly moved his finger around inside of her, causing her to squirm even more. He kissed her roughly as he soon began to thrusts his finger faster in her, causing her to gasp into his mouth. She felt a knot in her lower abdomen, and she felt it getting tighter and tighter the longer he thrusted his finger inside of her, and it didn't help at all when he added a second finger. Soon the knot felt like she was going to completely burst until he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her and brought his finger to his lips and sucked them /br /"Sweet, I might need to try it from the source" He said kissing down her body until he got to he cunt, and removed her panties completely. She shivered with anticipation and gasped when his tongue entered her. She tangled her fingers into his locks and twisted them every which way. As he thrusted his tongue in her he rubbed her swollen clit, causing her to moan loudly. He wasn't going to be nice as he rubbed her clit harshly, causing the girl to moan out his /br /"Claude! Oh god, Claude!" She twisted and turned as his tongue went deeper and deeper with each thrust until it became too much for her and she came. Her orgasm shook her entire body, pure bliss filled her and spread throughout her whole body, she never knew something could feel this good. He soon came up and licked his lips, leaving open mouth kisses on her abdomen as he made his way to her neck, sucking at it harshly, leaving multiple bruises on her once pristine neck. He finally removed his shirt revealing his whole chest to her. He detached himself from her neck, and looked down at her lustfully. She looked so innocent right now, the blush covering her cheeks and chest, the way the her chest was moving up and down as she gasped for air, the way that her hair fell so perfectly covering her face slightly but leaving enough to see the lustful look in her eyes. (Y/N) reached a hand up and touched his chest cautiously, and ran her hands up and down it. She loved the sight before her, the lean and toned body that he had. He had abs but they were faint, his arms had muscles but not to much. He looked strong, he looked amazing. She leaned up slightly and kissed him. This kiss was soft and innocent, much different from the ones before. Claude was surprised to say he quite enjoyed this, reaching a hand up and cupping her cheek /br /After a good minute she broke away so she could breathe, and her hands trailed shakily down to his belt and began to undo his buckled trying to get those pesky pants off of him. He gave a small chuckle and helped her out seeing as she was fumbling. Soon he slid the pants down his long slender legs, leaving him in just his boxers. Her eyes trailed down and saw the tent in his pants. She gulped slightly at seeing it, by the looks of it he was big but she couldn't let that scare her off, not after all that they have done. Claude saw the determination in her eyes and smirked slightly, knowing that she had great traits to pass on to their children. He guided her shaky hands to his boxers and slowly pulled them off of him. Her eyes widened when she saw it, and she quickly looked back up at him. He saw that she was slightly hesitant but he knew that she would soon be calling out his name. He spread her legs far apart and lined himself up at her dripping wet cunt. She closed her eyes slightly and gripped his shoulders, holding onto him for support. He chuckled slightly at this, and brought his left hand up the the left side of her /br /"This may hurt" He said as he branded his mark into her skin. She winced and dug her nails into his shoulders. Without warning he slowly started to push into her causing her to cry out in pain. She wrapped her arms around his and hid her face in his chest as tears pricked her eyes. Claude wanted to stop, not liking that he was hurting his mate. He slowed down, moving with extreme /br /"No...I can do this..." She gritted out. Claude nodded and pushed into her further until he was completely inside her. He let out a small groan at how tight she was, it was quite obvious that she was a virgin which made this even better. She was so hot a moist that he wanted to just pound into her but he couldn't do that, not yet at least. Everything was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the crickets outside. A few more moments passed before (Y/N) gave a small nod of her head and Claude carefully pulled almost completely out before slamming back into her. (Y/N) gasped loudly and once again dug her nails into his shoulders. Claude started out at a slow pace, wanting his mate to get used to the feeling, but sadly his patience was wearing thin and his lust was taking over. (Y/N) on the other hand was a moaning mess, she couldn't even remember her own name at the moment, but she could remember one /br /"Claude! nnng~ Claude...claaaaaude" She moaned over and over again, and this was not helping said demon at all. (Y/N) dug her nails into his back, raking them down it gently and leaving bright red streaks. The faster he went, the harder she dug her nails into his back until she broke the skin. Claude groaned and thrusted deeper into her, enjoying the moment, making it last as long as possible, but soon he lost his patience. He couldn't take it anymore as he threw one of her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her as hard as he could. His eyes were bright pink and he was moving at a demonic speed as he thrusted into her. That familiar feeling began knotting in (Y/N)'s stomach once again, but this time it was getting tighter fast. She was moving her head from side to side, this was all too much for the poor girl and she came again. Her walls clenched around his member as she came making her even tighter. Claude was going mad, he didn't think that a simple woman could drive him so crazy, but then again this was his mate, the woman he would be spending the rest of eternity with. Claude was not so nice seeing as he continued to pound into her at blinding speeds as she rode out her orgasm. Soon both of them were covered in sweat as Claude continued to pound into her, his once rhythmic thrusts soon became sloppy and erratic the closer his climax came. But he was a gentleman, so he thought it only fair to have his mate climax at least one more time before he could finish. Though it was starting to become harder and harder for him to not cum, but he was quite lucky that (Y/N) was a virgin because it was easier to make her cum. Right as her last climax ended she could feel a new one coming. She wrapped both legs around his hips causing him to thrust deeper inside of her. She gasped at the sensation, little electric shocks running throughout her body. Soon her third orgasm of the night came to her, and this was the one that threw Claude completely over the edge. As she came, Claude gripped her hips tightly, digging his nails into her skin until he made her bleed, and moved her along with him, until he finally came. He came in hot spurts, burying his seed deep inside of her, filling her to the absolute brim until it was leaking out of her. Finally his thrusts soon slowed down, until he came to a complete /br /(Y/N) was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath as spasms still ran through her body. She winced slightly when Claude removed his hands from her hips, and she figured that she would have some bruises there in the morning, but she could worry about that later. He slowly pulled out of her, savoring the feeling while he could. He looked down at her, his eyes returning to their beautiful gold. He peered down at (Y/N) and found her already falling asleep. She had a few locks of hair sticking to her forehead due to the sweat, and her chest was heaving but it was slowly becoming even. He laid down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, wanting to make her comfortable, and pulled up the blankets seeing as she was shivering slightly. (Y/N) kissed his chest softly, her eyes heavy with sleep. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be conscious for, so she finally decided to tell /br /"I love you..." She mumbled quietly before drifting off to sleep. Claude stiffened slightly but soon relaxed as he gazed down at his sleeping mate. When people meet Claude they think of him as emotionless, cold, and distant. But for his new mate he might make an acceptation and actually let her see his emotions, but only her. He leaned forward and kissed her head softly, moving some of the hair out of her face. Her breathing was even and her heart soon slowed to it's normal pace. He let a small smile slip past his usually stoic /br /"Seems you have been caught in a spider's web...sleep well my little butterfly" He whispered into her ear. Now seeing as he was a demon he didn't need sleep, so he spent a quiet evening watching his mate sleep until the morning sun rose./p 


End file.
